Cable mesh is a relatively new type of high-capacity wireless broadband delivery system. A cable mesh network comprises a cable infrastructure (e.g., a hybrid fiber-coaxial or HFC infrastructure) and a one or more cable mesh nodes deployed at various locations and interfaced directly to the cable infrastructure.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cable mesh node 100. A cable mesh node such as node 100 typically includes a cable modem that connects to an HFC network and a Wi-Fi access point (AP) installed together in a common housing or enclosure. The AP includes an antenna for connecting to the cable mesh network and for providing network access to users. As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional cable mesh node 100 employs bolt-on antenna elements 1021-102n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “antenna elements 102”) that bolt on to a housing 104 of cable mesh node 100. Antenna elements 102 are separate from housing 104. As also illustrated, a typical housing 104 contains heat-dissipating fins 106 for thermal dissipation of heat.
Cable mesh nodes such as node 100 are typically attached to elevated structures, such as poles, and are typically attached in areas of other utility services, such as high voltage electrical lines and public switched telephone network (PSTN) telephone lines. The operators of cable mesh nodes must typically negotiate access rights for placement of the cable mesh nodes and generally are confined to a defined area. A technician typically must carry the housing of the cable mesh node up a ladder and mount the housing on the pole, for example. Then, the technician typically must also mount the antenna onto the housing (and the pole), which often requires a mechanical support rod to secure the antenna. Accordingly, the size and bulkiness of the AP often makes installation of a cable mesh node difficult, time consuming and potentially hazardous, due to the potentially close proximity to high voltage electrical lines.
An improvement on the previously described conventional cable mesh node is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/734,494 (the '494 application) to James Rahm, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In the '494 application, and for example as illustrated here in FIG. 2, antenna elements are integrated into housing 206 of a cable mesh node 200. Housing 206 of cable mesh node 200 includes an upper half 202 and a lower half 204. The interior of upper half 202 includes beam forming electronics 208, which are electrically connected to antenna elements 2101-210n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “antenna elements 210”). Exterior to upper half 202 are a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 2141-214n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “heat-dissipating fins 214”). Antenna elements 210 are aligned with heat-dissipating fins 214 and fixed to and separated from antenna elements 210 by way of dielectric spacers 212. With this type of structure that includes antenna elements on the heating elements of the cable mesh node, no additional mechanical support is required to secure the antenna. However, as antenna elements 210 are on top of heat-dissipating fins 214, they are susceptible to damage. Further, this type of structure does not eliminate the need for additional mechanical volume in the cable mesh node.
What is needed is a cable mesh node with an integrated antenna that does not require additional mechanical volume and is less susceptible to damage.